


Love is a Strong Word

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [16]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 10th Doctor/Martha as non-romantic queerplatonic partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Strong Word

The Doctor and Martha’s relationship was an odd thing.

She fancied him, that was no mystery. He was her best friend in the entire universe, and she trusted him with her life. However, his feelings towards her were more of a mystery.

Trust, that was certainly there. He trusted her enough to take care of him while he was human, with no recollection in anything. Acknowledgement of her intelligence was there, too. Respect for her, although sometimes not quite clear, was still there.

Love, perhaps, was a strong word to describe their bond. It was stronger than friendship, certainly. All his companions were more than friends. Yet, at the same time, she wasn’t his partner. She was too... Martha for that. She flirted with Shakespeare, thought on her feet, saved his back more than once.

If they were more than what they were, Martha wouldn’t have been able to walk out on him. But if they were less, she wouldn’t have given him more of a thought. They were friends, best friends, more than best friends, but less than acquaintances. 

Sometimes, Martha assumed that was how the Doctor always was. So human, yet so alien. 

She still thought about him, when she looked up into the night sky. Her Doctor, traveling on his own.

She loved him, but their relationship was never more than mutual fondness.


End file.
